


Tell Me I'm Low

by helwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, Implied Torture, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is rewarded for his service at Moat Cailin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Low

**Author's Note:**

> [crookedneighbour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour) asked for prompts, I asked for some Ramsay POV about Theon's collar, [it was written](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936999/chapters/1838487), then I wrote this.
> 
> ADWD spoilers, I guess.

Reek shuddered as his lord pressed two fingers into his mouth, Ramsay’s gloves dragging roughly over his dry lips. He slid his tongue forward, hesitantly at first, then gave the wine-red leather a solid lick. He closed his eyes and licked again.

The rumbling noise Ramsay made gave Reek the urge to smile, an urge somewhere deep in his chest that never dared reach the surface.

But then he felt Ramsay’s other hand tighten around the collar. The collar— _his_ collar, his _reward_ —all stiff leather and still-cool metal, digging into the already bruised flesh of his neck… Ramsay withdrew his fingers as he jerked Reek’s head back.

“Look at me, pet.”

Reek felt his heart begin to pound just that much harder. _What does he want? The other dogs, he wants them to hunt and bay and kill. But not his Reek, never that, Reek could not be that kind of dog again. Not enough teeth left, not enough claws..._

He drew a shaking breath, as deep a breath as he could manage, and opened his eyes, turning them upwards slowly.

Ramsay’s gaze was like a frosted-over looking glass—pale, unreadable. But his tongue darted out to wet his lips, just once, just for a moment.

_Reek... Reek, it rhymes with seek..._

Reek tilted his head, not taking his eyes from Ramsay’s, and licked at the leather again, and again, slowly at first, running his tongue broadly from base to fingertip, again, and again.

Finally he let his eyelids drift closed and knocked his forehead against Ramsay’s hand.

“Starved for affection, are you?” Ramsay chuckled. “Among other things, that is.”

But his master pressed back into the gesture with that gloved hand, and Reek felt the recently familiar tendrils of relief and pride curling through him.

Truly there could be no better reward than this.


End file.
